Breaking the Boundaries
by Night's Darkness
Summary: When an alien bird decides to adopt a stranded Archer and Shran as it's parents the two are forced to work together both to care for it AND survive for two days underground. But can either of them deal with TWO mother hens in one cave?
1. Chapter 1

Ok, this is incredibly random, but it was dancing around in my head for ages so I had no option but to write and post it. Mainly light-hearted stuff with some romance and a lot of cuteness (yes I know, how am **I **writing this, me the angst queen, yes, yes, but I am!) Hope everyone enjoys it!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Archer shifted where he stood, watching his target and watching the creature that wanted to take it away from him. The creature prowled through the trees, swift and silent, eyes wide in concentration. Archer debated his options as the creature got closer. He was slower than his opponent, but maybe the element of surprise would be on his side, it was obvious his opponent was more focused on the target than on who was around him.

As Archer's eyes followed the creatures movements, he decided he'd gotten too close and made the choice.

"Ha!" With a cry of victory he burst from the foliage and shoved his opponent out of the way as he ran for the target. The opponent yelped and then gave chase.

"Stupid pink-skin!" snarled the opponent. Neck and neck they ran towards the target. Just as they were about to reach it, Archer's foot suddenly sank beneath the ground and he grabbed his opponent to catch his balance. Unfortunately his opponent had also lost his balance as the entire ground under their feet collapsed and they both tumbled down into darkness

Archer found himself doing somersaults through rock, rubble and bashing into a certain Andorian who was swearing so bad he'd have made T'Pol blush. With a grunt he landed on something softer than he'd been expecting and lay there, trying to catch his breath and waiting for his head to stop spinning. Near his ear he could hear harsh breathing and guessed Shran, his opponent, had landed beside him.

"Pink-skin?" grunted Shran.

"Yeah Shran?"

"Unless you plan on making this worth my while GET OFF ME!!"

With a start Archer realised he'd landed on Shran and the Andorian was glaring at him. Archer was off him like a shot. Shran sat up with a grunt of pain and slapped away Archer's offered hand. After a moment he got to his feet and shot Archer another nasty look.

"Sorry." Archer shrugged, looking embarrassed. Shran rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Forget it."

Archer looked up to see a tunnel with an ending that was way too far for comfort.

"Trip! Trip!" he shouted, cupping his hands around his mouth to amplify his shouts. Shran stepped closer to him, looking up as well. Heaving a sigh he shouted,

"Tholos! Get your ass over here now!"

"Cap'n! You alright?" Trip's head was silhouetted against the sunlight filtering through the hole.

"Yeah, we're fine."

"No thanks to you." grunted Shran. "Where's Tholos Commander?"

"He's uh, he's getting the final item of the hunt."

"Good. At least something good comes from this." muttered Shran.

"Commander Shran!" Another head, with antennas, appeared, "We got it sir."

"Good. Now, any idea how we're supposed to get out of here?"

"Sorry sir, we can't until the game ends, which isn't for two days, when we'll be able to get ropes and such to pull you out."

"Can't we use the transporter?"

"The minerals in the rock render all technology useless, we wouldn't be able to pick up their bio-signs."

Archer had to admire Andorian efficiency in a crisis.

"Tholos throw me down my pack, at least we should have some food and water if we're going to be stuck down here."

"Throw me mine Trip."

"Yes sir."

Aye cap'n." Both heads vanished and Shran sighed again.

"Stuck in a cave with you for two days, this must be a punishment for something I don't remember doing."

"You think I'm any happier about it?"

"Where's your usual eagerness for adventure pink-skin?"

"I think I left it on the surface."

"Heads up!" called Trip as he dropped Archer's pack. Archer caught it and quickly dug out his torch. Shran did the same when he got his own pack. The light showed them that they were in a fairly small cave as far as caves went and it was full of rather… phsycadelic rock formations. The stalagmites were vivid orange, yellow, purple and all sorts of other colours that made Archer rather dizzy. Shran quickly surveyed the area and then shouted up to Tholos and Trip,

"We're going to take a look around, see if there's a water source and maybe a way out, we'll be back within six hours, this place looks like it's a mass of caves."

"Understood Commander."

"And Tholos?"

"Yessir?"

"Keep Thon away from the trees please."

"Yessir." there was laughter in Tholos' voice as he disappeared.

"Shall we?" asked Shran, pointing at one archway out of the cave.

"Why that way?" asked Archer, frowning.

"Well which way would you go?"

"I think this way looks good, the floor's darker, maybe there's a water source that way."

"I'd rather we try to find a way out first, we've got water for now."

"Yeah, but how long will it last."

"We're only going to be down here three days at the most."

"Three?"

"The game doesn't end for two, and then it can take a while to sort out everything before they can come and get us. Still it won't take more than half a day. We'll be out of here by the end of the third day."

"Then why risk getting lost by wandering off? Why not just stay here?"

"Because if there's a chance we can get out of here quicker then I'm going to go for it."

"Well I think we should look for water, in case something goes wrong!"

"Well fine! You go look for water and I'll go look for a way out. We'll see who's better off."

"Fine!"

"Fine!" Shran slung his pack over his shoulder and strode off in one direction while Archer went another way. Both were grousing over the other's stubbornness.

* * *

"Stubborn Andorian, why can't he be reasonable for once in his life?" Archer was still grumbling three hours later as he plodded through the caves. It was beginning to become clear that he wasn't going to find any water source in the direction he was going. Heaving a sigh of defeat he sat down on a low mound of rock.

Archer pulled out a power bar and chewed on a bite, trying to figure out his next move. He could either keep going until he was hopelessly lost or he could go back. Neither was appealing because if he met up with Shran again the Andorian was sure to taunt him.

Just as he was about to admit defeat and head back, a hand landed on his shoulder. Archer leapt to his feet and swung for his attacker. The attacker ducked and grabbed his arm, twisting it to the side and using the other hand to shove Archer into the wall.

"Damnit pink-skin! What the hell do you think you're doing?" snarled Shran as he pinned Archer to make him stop.

"What the hell were you doing sneaking up on me like that?" retorted Archer, shoving Shran away from him.

"I wasn't sneaking up on anyone. You just don't pay attention!"

"Yeah right. You probably snuck up behind me to have a right laugh at me by scaring me half to death."

"I have better things to do with my time, thank you. Like finding a way out of here."

"What you haven't found one yet?" Archer sneered, glaring at the shorter man. Shran's eyes lit up with fury.

"Have you found your supposed water supply?" Archer didn't answer, he just walked away and grabbed his pack. Shran snorted, "I thought so."

"So why'd you double back after me?"

"I didn't. The caves seem to work around and connect together at some point. We've probably been walking in circles for hours."

"Great, well at least we got some exercise." Archer sat down again, too tired to stay standing. "This stupid game of yours."

"**My** stupid game? As I recall you were all for the game, I seem to recall you bragging about how your team would beat mine even though this hunt was our game. If you had been more careful with where you put your big feet then we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"Oh so this is my fault? I'm not the one who designed the scavenger hunt."

"Neither am I! It's the Imperial Guard who designs them, and it was your Starfleet that agreed to you playing against us!"

"So you're blaming Starfleet now?"

"You're blaming the Imperial Guard. What's that you say? An eye for an eye?"

"Starfleet didn't design the game, they didn't put the clues and other things out."

"It's not the Imperial Guards fault the ground was weak!"

"Well they should have checked."

"If this hunt was supposed to be easy we'd have five year olds playing it, not fully grown soldiers! The hunt is about training us to be alert and smart. Two things which you clearly don't have an atom of!"

Archer leapt to his feet and pushed his face into Shran's, glaring at him. Shran glared back, daring him to try something. The Andorian may have been smaller, but he was stronger and quicker, with a lifetime of training behind him. After a minute of glaring at each other, Archer said,

"This is getting us nowhere. We should be working together to get out of here or survive or whatever."

Shran was quick to cut him off, "If you start one of your sanctimonious speeches again I swear pink-skin I will knock you on your ass!"

Archer huffed in annoyance, but Shran wasn't done, "What is it with your species and mind-numbing speeches where a few sentences would do? Do you feel the need to grind your ideals into every who doesn't conform to them?"

"Of course not! We respect all species ideals!"

"Sure you do."

"We do!" Archer grabbed Shran's arm and nearly shook him in frustration. Only Shran could work him up into such a temper so fast. Shran jerked his arm free and said,

"Then you don't think Andorians would be better if we didn't resort to things like Ushaan to resolve issues?"

Archer opened his mouth but his words got caught on the way out. Shran smirked, "Didn't think so."

"That's just my opinion!"

"Based on human ideals which does not allow you to consider our perspective! You don't think like an Andorian so how can you pass judgement on our traditions, which we hold so high."

"Look, are we going to work together or are we going to argue some more because if we are I'm going to sit down."

Shran narrowed his eyes, his antennas rearing back. Then finally he snorted and shook his head,

"Whatever."

And that was the matter closed for the moment.

The two men stood in silence, regarding each other, before Shran broke the silence by saying, "We should head back, check in with Tholos and Commander Tucker."

"Yeah… good idea." Shran turned and led the way, back through the caves. Archer said nothing as he followed, knowing Shran wouldn't try to get them lost, no matter how mad he was.

* * *

It was several hours later and Archer and Shran were trying to sleep on either side of the cave. Unfortunately for Archer, it was bitterly cold and he was shivering. Unfortunately for Shran, Archer wasn't suffering in silence.

"Pink-skin would you shut up!"

"I'm sorry but I'm not used to sleeping in these kinds of temperatures. I didn't grow up on an icy, desolate waste of a planet."

"Andoria may be icy, Archer, but it is not a desolate waste!"

"Oh? I don't remember there being many animals around besides your precious ice bores."

Shran sat up, his teeth clenched in fury. Archer glared at him, still blaming the Andorian for the situation they were in.

"Well you didn't look! I saw plenty when we were there and I swear to the spirit's pink-skin, if you don't shut up I will make you by whatever method is required."

"I'd like to see you try!" Archer was on his feet, standing in a defensive position. Shran jumped to his own feet, his eyes flashing. They stared at each other, waiting for the other to back down, but neither did.

There was a sudden tapping near them and they both looked around.

"What's that?"

"Oh like I'd know!"

Still angry, they began to look around, as the tapping seemed to get a little louder and more frantic.

"Over here." Shran called, searching among some rocks. Archer joined him and they pushed aside some of the rocks, making a hole. Archer stuck his hand down the hole and his fingers closed around something warm and round. Withdrawing his arm he held up… an egg?

Just a little bigger than a chicken egg, it was pale blue and it was the source of the tapping.

As the two men stared at the egg, with Shran shining his torch on it, it began to rock back and forth in Archer's hand. At last a beak punched through and after a few more minutes the top of the egg split open from the rest of it and they could make out something moving inside it.

Archer wasn't sure what to do so he began to lower his hand, to put the egg on the ground.

"Don't!" Shran grabbed his hand and held it up. "You'll scare it."

Archer raised an eyebrow in a very Vulcan-esque way. Shran seemed to flush, but he said in a stubborn tone, "You don't want to make its birth any harder than it already is, do you?"

"You don't even know what it could be! For all we know it could be poisonous."

"If it looks dangerous when it comes out of the egg you can kill it, but give it a fighting chance first."

Archer narrowed his eyes, then gave in, turning his attention to the egg again. For some reason he was very aware of Shran's hand holding his.

The creature inside the egg struggled slowly, pushing and relaxing in Archer's hand. After a few minutes it popped out of the shell and collapsed in Archer's palm. Archer and Shran stared at it carefully. To Archer it looked rather like a newborn chick, wet, scrawny and not dangerous at all, rather it looked very frail. Shran's was frowning in confusion, as if he didn't know what to make of it.

After a few more moments the little animal, barely bigger than the egg it had been folded in, opened its eyes, which were beady and black. It stared up at the two men, whose heads were close together as they stared. It blinked once and then opened its beak.

"Cheep!"

* * *

Hope you're all enjoying this! More soon

Night's Darkness


	2. Chapter 2

I hope people are enjoying this fic!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

'_Ok, a chicken just hatched in my hand. I only wish that was the weirdest thing I've ever had happen to me.'_

Shran and Archer stared down at the little bird creature that had just hatched into Archer's hand, not entirely sure what to do next. The bird looked neither dangerous, nor overly impressive, even as the downy feathers it had dried out. If anything it looked like a helpless ball of fluff.

'_Lilac fluff.'_ Archer noted with some amusement.

"Cheep! Cheep!" The bird got to its webbed blue feet and stared up at Shran and Archer as if it was expecting something. When neither of them moved it began to jump up and down a little "Cheep! Cheep! Cheep!"

"What in the world is it on about?"

"I think it's hungry, pink-skin." Shran shifted on his feet and then reached out, gently pushing the chick into his own blue hand. The bird walked around on his hand, head down as if exploring this new area. Archer had to admit it was kinda cute, the image made even more so with the fact that Shran was holding it level with his eyes, staring at it intently, his antennas reaching forwards with curiosity.

'_Wait! Did I just put Shran and cute together?'_ Archer shook his head to clear it, saying,

"What would a newborn bird eat?"

"What makes you think it's a bird? Could be a mammal." Shran pointed out.

"Looks like a bird."

"You look like a Betazed, but you're human."

Archer frowned in confusion, having no idea what a Betazed was, but Shran was already walking to his pack, the chick still cheeping in his hand.

The Andorian dug around in his pack and pulled out something that looked pretty similar to the power bar Archer had eaten earlier. Using his teeth to rip open the wrapper, Shran held it out to Archer.

"Here."

"Why are you giving it to me?"

"I can't exactly crumble it up one-handed now can I?"

Archer conceded the point and took the bar, breaking off a small amount and crumbling it up into Shran's hand while the chick watched him carefully. When he was done the chick began to peck at the crumbs, occasionally nipping Shran's hand in its enthusiasm.

"Cute little guy, ain't he?" Archer said, grinning as they watched him.

"Yes, cute until he decides to defecate in my hand." said Shran, narrowing his eyes at the chick, as if he was daring it to even consider doing that. Archer sniggered at the thought. "Anyway, how do we even know it's male?"

"Well how do we know it's not?"

"How the hell should I know?"

"Well, generally when we're not sure of gender, we say he, rather than it, as it is kinda… unfeeling."

"As opposed to calling a female a male which is discriminatory and insulting."

"Well why don't you check to see if it's a boy or girl?"

"Why don't you?"

"Because I have no idea what to look for! I never had a chicken for a pet!"

"Neither have I! I had a wild wumvin but that was a mammal and I didn't really care what gender it was at the time."

"Look, why don't we just say for the time being that it's a boy and give him a boy name."

"You want to name him?"

"Yeah. Why not?"

"Is this one of those sentimental human things?"

"Most likely it is! What of it?"

"Nothing… it's just rather charming." Shran gave Archer a smirk that made Archer blush. "So… What should we call him?" As he spoke, Shran sat down and let the chick, who'd finished eating, hop off his hand and onto his knee. Here the chick cheeped cheerfully and hopped around. Shran was careful not to let it fall.

"I don't know. How about Fred?"

"Fred?" Shran looked up at Archer in a rather disgusted way. "Why don't we just call him Targ? No less horrible."

"Well what would you call him?"

"Ghee."

"Ghee? That's not a name. That's a word you use when you have no idea what else to say… if you were living in the 1950's that is. I still think Fred would work."

"Well I think Ghee would work."

It didn't really occur to either man that to a third party this conversation would have been extremely odd considering who was having it.

"He doesn't look like a Fred."

"He's a purple bird! He doesn't look like anything but a purple bird!"

"Oh so he **is** a bird?"

"Well, we'll assume that for now." Shran rolled his eyes. Archer sighed and sat down beside the Andorian. They both watched as the chick stared down at the ground and cheeped, sounding anxious at the distance between him and it. Then it looked up at Shran and Archer and waddled up Shran's leg and pressed against his hip, as if seeking comfort. Shran scooped him up and held him before them.

"What about Ghed?" suggested Archer.

"Ghed?"

"Yeah, Ghee and Fred put together. Ghed." As Archer said it in a firm tone the chick looked up, fixing them with a beady stare. Shran cocked his head to the side and said,

"I guess that settles it. Ghed it is."

"Cheep, cheep." said Ghed, before tucking himself under Shran's loosely curled fingers and covering his head with a tiny wing, falling asleep. Shran stared at him and then looked at Archer, saying rather blandly,

"I'm going to have to sit like this all night, aren't I?"

Archer smiled and patted his free hand, "I'm sure I can think of a way to pass the time."

* * *

"Ok, I spy with my little-"

"Pink-skin, before you even start again, there's nothing but rocks and rock related things to spy so this game is even more pointless than it would be on the surface! Now shut up!" Shran was a very cranky Andorian as the hole they'd fallen down the day before began to show the signs of daylight. He'd been kind enough to stay pretty still, with Ghed, asleep, in his hand all night, but he was getting very sick of Archer's method of distraction, which involved games he knew where for children.

Archer seemed to deflate a little and he said, "Why don't you wake him up?"

"Do you wake up a newborn human when they're asleep?"

"No."

"Then why do it for a newborn bird? He'll be chirping and making a racket. I don't need a headache to accompany this cramp in my hand!"

"Cheep!" Ghed opened his eyes and stared up at them, as if demanding to know why they were arguing and waking him up.

"Don't look at me like that!" snapped Shran before he could stop himself.

"Cheep!" Ghed shifted in Shran's hand, as if miffed at his tone, and then went still for a moment. Shran frowned as if he was trying to figure something out. Then Ghed got to his feet and hopped out of Shran's hand onto his knee, revealing that he'd left a little present behind.

"Oh that's disgusting!" Shran snarled, glaring down at Ghed. Archer hid a grin as he said,

"Hey, don't yell at the chickling."

"Chickling?" Shran looked at Archer like he was going mad.

"He looks like a chick but he's got legs like a duckling, and he waddles, therefore, he's a chickling."

Shran glared at Archer and then said, "I'll give you chickling!" And he smeared Ghed's 'present' on Archer's shoulder.

"Ack! Gross Shran!"

"It's just your jumpsuit! He defecated in my HAND!"

"I don't care. Your hand is a hell of a lot easier to wash than my jumpsuit! I'm stuck in this for two more days with chicken crap on it!"

"Well next time you hold him for six hours!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Shran got to his feet and Ghed tumbled off his leg to the ground with a shrill cheep. To be fair it hadn't been a long distance since Shran had had his legs stretched out on the ground, but Archer reacted like the Andorian had thrown the chickling to the ground.

"What the hell's your problem?" Archer shouted, scooping Ghed into his hand and cupping his hands around him in an attempt to soothe him. Shran ignored Archer as he pulled out his water and used some of it to clean his hand. "You could have hurt him!"

"He's fine! If he wasn't he wouldn't be making such a racket." Shran scowled at Archer.

"How can you be so cruel?"

"Cruel? I just spent the last six hours holding him in my hand while he took a nap! Besides, it was an accident."

"You should have been more careful!"

"I was careful! But I wasn't about to sit there with –what did you call it?- chicken crap? I wasn't about to sit there with chicken crap on my hand until either you or he saw fit to get him off my lap!"

"Um… cap'n?"

Both men jumped. Trip called a little louder, sounding just as hesitant as before, "Cap'n Archer? Everything ok down there."

"Um…" Archer looked at Ghed who was cheeping quietly now, looking no worse for the wear for his tumble, and then at Shran who was obviously wondering the same thing as him. Should they tell their officers what was happening? How the hell do you explain to your chief engineer that you've become an adoptive parent to a lilac chickling with an Andorian?

"Captain Shran? Are you all right?" called Tholos.

"I'm fine Tholos! What about the team?"

"We're fine sir. Thon is staying away from the trees."

"Good. Have you completed the hunt?"

"Yes sir. I believe we have beaten the humans. Just as we expected." The smirk on Tholos' face was actually audible.

"Very good. Return to camp and have someone check in with me as the sun sets."

"Understood sir."

"Cap'n?"

"Yeah Trip?"

"Do you need anything down there?"

"No, we're fine for now. Keep me informed of the team."

"Will I come back at sunset too?"

"Yes, we might go exploring, but we'll try to be back by then."

"Aye sir. Have fun."

Archer rolled his eyes at Trip's parting words. Ghed cheeped in his hands, looking up at him. "What?"

"Cheep, cheep!"

"Are you hungry?" Archer smiled down at the ball of lilac fluff. Shran rolled his eyes at the human, probably at his sentimentality, but a tiny smile was gracing the blue lips. "I think you're hungry."

"I'll get the bar." Shran said with a light huff, grabbing the item and crumbling a portion of it into Archer's hand. Ghed hopped in what appeared to be delight and pecked at the crumbs, bobbing up and down as he ate. "So. We're going exploring again?"

"No offence to Ghed but a whole day with him cheeping will probably make me want to squash him." Ghed froze and looked up at Archer as if to see if he was serious. Shran rolled his eyes and reached out, stroking the chickling on the back to soothe him. "So I thought exploring would keep us busy. We can make him a little nest and let him sleep."

"Good idea. Here, I've got a fur-lined coat in my pack. I'll get it. He'd better not defecate in it though!"

"I'm sure he's learned his lesson. Haven't you Ghed?"

"Cheep!"

"Do you really think he understands a word you're saying?"

"He might. For all we know, he could be telepathic."

"A telepathic chickling?" Shran stared at Archer, as if trying to figure out if he was kidding. Even Archer wasn't too sure. He certainly had encountered stranger things than a telepathic chickling.

Shran shook his head and went to get his coat. Together they moulded it into a nest like shape and Archer carefully set Ghed in it. Then they stood up and, torches and packs in hand, began to walk away. At once there was a series of shrill cheeps and both of them turned around to see Ghed chasing after them as fast as his little legs would carry him. As he caught up with them he began to run in circles around Shran's feet.

"Aw, looks like he wants his mummy." joked Archer, grinning at Shran who gave him the dirtiest look he could muster.

"I'm not staying with him."

"Well you'll have to. We can't bring him with us."

"Why not?"

"Need I remind you? Madness-inducing Cheeping?"

"And his cheeping won't drive me mad if I stay here with him?"

"You'll manage."

"I hate you!" Shran growled, even as he bent over and picked Ghed up. Ghed flapped his little wings in delight.

"No you don't." said Archer, patting Shran's cheek and then as he backed away he said, "Bye Ghed, be good for mummy!"

"I'm going to kill you for that pink-skin!"

Archer just laughed. However he had barely left the cave when more urgent cheeping was heard and Ghed was scurrying around Archer's feet, cheeping up at him. Shran came up behind him and whispered in his ear, smirking,

"Looks like he wants his other mummy too."

Archer huffed. Shran continued, still smirking, "Looks like we have two options here…"

* * *

Reviews are greatly appreciated since I'm testing myself on how I am at humour writing.

Night's Darkness


	3. Chapter 3

Whee! More cuteness from Ghed, Shran and Archer. 

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Archer and Shran made their way through the caves, with Ghed cheeping cheerfully in the pocket of Shran's uniform that he usually carried his communicator in. Now it was the perfect little carrier for a newborn chickling that seemed to have made it its life's goal to drive two fully-grown men to madness by not shutting up!

"Pink-skin you carry him for a while. I can't take him anymore."

"How is my carrying him any different from you carrying him? It won't muffle the sound."

"Maybe not but it'll make it much harder for me to kill him if he doesn't shut up."

"Maybe he's hungry again."

"He ate an hour ago!"

"Well try it! For all we know he was still full from whatever sustained him in the egg before he was born when we fed him the first time."

"Oh thank you I really want to consider what was in that stuff he left in my hand." Shran sneered, even as he pulled out the bar and crumbled some into his hand. Ghed ate it, giving them a brief respite before resuming with even more vigour.

"Cheep! Cheep! Cheep, cheep, cheep!"

"Pink-skin!" Shran was actually beginning to sound desperate.

"Ok, Ok, give him here." Archer held his hand out and Shran was quick to hand the chickling over. Then Archer unzipped his breast-pocket and slipped Ghed into it. Through the material he could feel the warmth of the chickling as he squirmed to get comfy, his little head poking out of the pocket and looking around from his new angle. Shran stared at him for a moment, looking thoughtful. "What is it?"

"Nothing. He just looks kind of cute like that."

"I guess- wait! Did you just say cute?"

"Yes, why?"

"Nothing I just never thought a tough solider like you would call anything cute."

"My nieces and nephews are cute. And Ghed is cute- when he's quiet."

"Cheep!" Ghed sounded like he agreed. Shran massaged his brow with one hand.

"He's is more annoying than my sister and I cannot believe I just said that!"

"You have a sister?"

"Two. Both older."

"Any brothers?"

"Two as well, also older. I had a third, but he died fighting with the Vulcans."

"Sorry."

"It's all right. I'm used to it by now."

"So… you're the baby of your family?" Archer grinned at the thought. It was pretty funny to think of the tough Commander Shran as a baby.

"Much as it pains me to admit it, yes. What about you?"

"Only child."

"That's rare on Andoria."

"Really, pretty common on Earth."

"Weird." Shran scrunched his nose at the thought. Archer felt amused at the look on his face. "Shall we?" Shran extended his arm out in the direction they'd been going. Archer grinned and they continued on. Ghed was mercifully quieter, although he hadn't shut up altogether, still cheeping sometimes, usually when they shone a light on something that was odd looking, like an unusual stalagmite formation. To Archer it was seriously beginning to sound like he was saying,

_"Look daddies! Look at the weird rock."_

Archer decided not to mention this to Shran, as he was pretty sure the Andorian would have him committed once they got out.

"Wait." Shran stuck out his arm, catching Archer in the stomach. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Sounds like running water."

Archer listened and realised the Andorian was right, there was running water nearby, it sounded like a lot of it. Then he noticed something else. "Does the air feel warmer to you?"

"A little."

"Cheep!"

Both men looked down at Ghed who stared back as if to say _'Well I haven't said anything in a while.'_ Shran shook his head and shared a look with Archer, one that seemed to be saying he was concerned for his own sanity. Archer knew how he felt.

"I think the sound is coming from that direction." said Shran, pointing to their left.

"Yeah, I agree."

They walked down the left tunnel, torches lighting the way. What they found was most surprising.

An underwater hot-spring. It was about the size of a standard gym pool and Archer was pretty sure he'd be able to stand in the water with his head and shoulders out of the water. He found himself wondering where the water would come to on Shran.

"Cheeeeep." Ghed seemed to approve. Shran looked impressed.

"It's like the hot springs on Andoria."

"Andoria has hot springs?"

"Of course, they're one of the sources of geothermal energy we have." Shran smirked, "I love swimming in them during a real cold day. Nothing better!" Shran looked at the water with a narrow eye and then reached out and gently removed Ghed from Archer's pocket. "You like swimming pink-skin?"

"Yeah I love it."

"You a good swimmer?"

"I'm a pretty good swimmer, yeah." Archer grinned. Shran smirked at him. Then he pushed Archer into the water.

The warmth was a welcome shock to Archer, and he was quick to react, pushing off the bottom to surface, spluttering like mad. Shran was howling with laughter at him, doubled over and shaking. Ghed was chirping and hopping around on the rock, apparently just as amused as his Andorian daddy.

"Ok, ok, very cute. Yes." sneered Archer, swimming over to the edge. Shran straightened up, grinning widely. Archer couldn't help but notice how handsome Shran was when he was grinning with amusement.

"Sorry pink-skin, couldn't resist."

"Yes well, now not only have you covered me in chicken crap, you've also soaked me to the skin. Are you planning on doing anything else to make my clothes uncomfortable?"

"Not at the moment." Shran smirked, "Besides, the chicken crap is gone, see." He pointed at Archer's shoulder. Archer looked to see the chicken crap had indeed been washed away.

"Ok, but I'm still soaked. Now help me out!" Archer held his hand out. Shran, sniggering still, grabbed his forearm. Silly Andorian.

Archer pulled hard and pulled Shran right over his head into the water. After a moment Shran surface, coughing up water.

"Pink-skin!" he exclaimed, spiting water out.

"We're even now." Archer laughed, amused to see Shran's chin was underwater, so every time he opened his mouth he got a mouthful of water.

"Oh I'm going to get you for that!" Shran lunged at Archer and shoved his head under the water. Archer laughed under the water and grabbed Shran around the middle, pulling him under too. They rolled around, wrestling under the water, until they both had to come up for air. As they caught their breath the two men were laughing. When Shran had recovered enough he jumped at Archer again. Archer ducked under Shran's arm and pulled Shran down again. Shran wriggled in his grip, trying to escape, and in an attempt to keep a hold on him, Archer gripped onto his ribcage. What happened next came as a shock.

The unmistakable sound of a giggle came out of Shran's mouth. Even underwater there was no mistaking that sound. Archer grinned in a devilish manner. So the Andorian was ticklish was he? Well Archer was more than happy to use that to his advantage. If the Andorian tickles were anything like the Human tickles…

Archer dug his fingers into Shran's ribs again and Shran snorted with laughter as he struggled to get away. The sound was infectious and Archer laughed too as he mercilessly tickled the Andorian.

"Stop! Stop!" shouted Shran, he was laughing so hard he was having trouble breathing. "Cut it out pink-skin!" Archer eased up a little so the Andorian didn't start to drown but he held onto him so Shran didn't try to escape. "I'm going to kill you for that!" Shran promised, despite the fact that he was grinning.

"Like to see you try!" challenged Archer. Considering he was holding the smaller man around the middle, back to chest, with a solid grip on him despite the water, it certainly wasn't going to be easy for the Andorian to pull free. However Shran had a different tactic.

Wriggling around so he was facing Archer, he grabbed him by the back of his head and kissed him. Archer was stunned beyond thought as the Andorian plundered his mouth. His arms loosened and he relaxed into the kiss a little, finding it, as Jhamel would say, 'Strangely Enjoyable'.

Shran pulled away and smirked, before dunking Archer again and moving behind the Human, poking at his ribs and legs to find his ticklish point. For Archer it was his legs and neck more than his ribs. When Archer wriggled away as Shran poked and tickled his thigh the Andorian grinned in a near frightening way and attacked the limbs without mercy, sending Archer into a spasm of laughter and causing him to wriggle like an eel in the Andorians grip.

"Mercy! Mercy!" Archer cried as he broke the surface. Shran ignored him and continued his attack, his smirk firmly in place. Archer growled in a playful way and pulled his legs away and grabbed the Andorian again, pinning his arms to his sides. They both fell under the surface again and Archer found himself returning the favour and kissing Shran. He was rather surprised when the Andorian kissed back, gripping his head to deepen it. However it was all too brief, as they needed to resurface to breath.

Both men were slightly dizzy as they gasped for air, holding onto the edge of the pool to steady themselves. Once they caught their breath, they looked at each other, Shran with a curiosity and Archer with a questioning.

"Cheep!"

They both jumped as they looked at Ghed who was giving them a look that seemed to say to them, _'You forgot about me daddies.' _The little lilac chickling waddled along the edge of the pool between Archer and Shran, who were watching him with great intensity, leaning over every few steps and examining the pool. As he did this a sixth time, the chickling fell in and sank like a stone.

"Ah!" Both Shran and Archer were quick and caught him between their fingers, lifting him out of the water.

"Cheep." said a soaked Ghed. He looked very miserable.

"I thought he'd have been able to swim." said Archer, "His feet are like duckling feet, and ducklings swim."

"Well… maybe he can, he just needs to learn how." said Shran, shrugging. "If we hold him like this he might figure out what to do."

"Can't hurt to try."

They lowered the chickling into the water just enough that his blue legs were under the water. Ghed didn't seem to appreciate this and let out a shrill cheep. Neither Archer nor Shran lifted him out, both silently urging him to try. After a few minutes of fussing Ghed stopped cheeping and seemed to accept that he wasn't getting out of this until he tried.

Pedalling his little legs, he lifted his sulking head as he stayed afloat, even as his 'daddies' dropped their hands.

"Cheep! Cheep, cheep, cheep, cheep!" And he was off! His little downy tail fluttering as he made his merry way over the surface of the pool.

"Go Ghed Go!" cheered Archer, raising a fist in victory. Shran was chuckling to himself, although whether it was at Ghed or Archer was unclear. Shran pulled himself out of the pool, sitting at the edge of it. He pulled off his boots and poured the water out of them and then pulled his socks off and wrung them out. Archer did the same as they watched Ghed swim around.

"He looks proud of himself." said Shran, amused by the way Ghed was holding his head up so high in the air and cheeping every few minutes.

"And so he should. He only hatched yesterday." Archer said, grinning. Shran pulled a puzzled face,

"What if his species is meant to be able to swim after they hatch? Then it's not that big of a deal."

"Don't ruin the moment!" scolded Archer, giving him a light shove. Shran rolled his eyes, looking highly amused.

"Pink-skins." he muttered, shaking his head, but he was smiling. Archer grinned at him as he unzipped his jumpsuit and pulled it off.

"How long do you think it'll take for our clothes to dry?"

"I don't know. I've got a spare uniform in my pack." said Shran as he pulled off his uniform shirt. The skintight leather was so fitted it had to be rolled up his torso before he could pull it off over his head.

"Well I don't. Great. I'm gonna have to sit around in my underwear until my uniform dries off!" Archer scowled a little at the annoyance.

"Did you bring your phaser?" asked Shran as he pulled off his trousers.

"No. Why?"

"Well I've got mine. We can use the energy to heat up the rocks and drape our uniforms on them to dry off."

"You make it sound like you're used to this kind of thing."

"I've been in space a long time pink-skin. I've been in a lot of situations. And yes some of them have been similar to this. Although it certainly didn't involve a lilac chickling… who is currently drowning!" Shran dived into the water and swam over to Ghed, pulling him out of the water. The chickling must have lost it's balance or something and sunk.

"Cheep." Ghed sounded like he'd had enough fun for the day. Shran smiled as he wadded back to the edge and set Ghed on the ground. Ghed shook himself out, causing his down to fluff up and make him look like a furball. If Archer was honest with himself, he looked like that grumpy owl from Disney's 'The Sword in the Stone'.

Shran hauled himself out of the water and dug out his phaser, and changed the setting. Then he picked a large, flat mound and shot it with a long, low burst of phaser particles. The rock turned red with heat. Shran set down his phaser and then draped his uniform over the warm rock. Archer did the same with his jumpsuit and black shirt. Then they sat down near the rocks to dry off themselves. Ghed waddled over to the rock and plopped himself down beside it, shutting his eyes and going asleep. Archer and Shran sat in silence for a few minutes before Shran stretched his neck and antennas, leaning his head back, chuckling quietly,

"What a day! I have to say it's been one of my weirder ones. And I've had some very weird ones."

"I can imagine. I've had some weird ones too."

"One time, Keval and Thon messed with a device they didn't know anything about. I left them alone for ten minutes, and when I came back I found two bawling toddlers in their place. Took ages to figure out how to restore them to normal."

"I must admit that never happened with me… be kinda funny thought if it happened to someone like T'Pol. Can you imagine her as a baby?" They both began to laugh at the idea.

"The novelty wears off after a while. For what ever reason they decided I was their father and wouldn't give me a moments peace. And with Thon having… well anyway it was annoying."

"Is there something wrong with him?"

"Not wrong, he's just got what you would call Obsessive Compulsive Disorder. It's not that bad, otherwise he wouldn't be in the Guard. He just has strange habits."

"Like what?"

"Like in the morning he has to poke the first person he meets in the nose and say 'bink'. Since it's usually me or Tholos or Keval who he meets first thing we don't really notice it."

"You mentioned he had to stay away from trees? What's that about?"

"Oh." Shran sniggered, "It's not really to do with his… habits, it's just that he likes to climb trees, but he can't climb back down and I'm the only one he'll let help him down. It's sometimes annoying having to be the leader."

"I know what you mean." Archer shook his head.

"Especially when you have to apologise for something your solider did. Thon once did his morning habit on a Kaxtonian."

"I can imagine how that went."

"Took me hours to explain to them that no, Thon was not making a lewd sexual gesture… is everything sexual with that lot?"

"Putting food in your mouth is, I know that for a fact."

"Pompous idiots." snorted Shran, "Why the hell can't they warn us about all this stuff instead of letting us make idiots out of ourselves first and _then_ explaining it?"

"Because then they wouldn't get to see us in body paint and beads trying to make up for it."

Shran burst out laughing at that. "Oh don't talk to me about it! I swear, I thought Thon would die of laughter. Last time I bring him anywhere."

As their laughter died down, they fell into a comfortable silence, leaning against the cooler rock. After a while Archer had to ask the question that was bouncing around in his head.

"Why did you kiss me?"

"I thought it would distract you. It did." Shran smirked at him.

"Oh."

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Honestly? I've no idea. I just felt like it."

"Fine with me."

"Huh?"

"Well, it's not as if you're a terrible kisser." Shran looked him over with that same curiosity as before.

"Thanks, you're not bad yourself." Archer allowed himself to look the half naked Andorian over. "So… have you ever… you know, with a man?"

"You mean have I ever had sex with a man?"

"Yeah." Archer flushed.

"Of course." Shran grinned, "Plenty of them."

"Oh, so have you ever been with a woman?"

"Of course! What kind of weird questions are these?"

"I'm just wondering whether you're…"

"What?" Shran looked very lost. Archer had to admit he liked the look on him.

"Do Andorians have orientations? Or do you have relations with whoever you want regardless of gender?"

"I have no idea what orientations you are talking about but yes, we have sex with whoever we want, never mind gender, race, whatever."

"Ah, so you've been round the block a few times."

"If I'm understanding you right, I'd say far more than a few times. What about you?"

"Yeah, a fair few times."

"Do you usually quiz someone about their mating habits?"

"Well… don't want to offend anyone." Archer grinned. Shran smirked.

"Word of advice if you're going to… how do you put it? Branch out? Avoid Klingon females in heat on a planet where the temperature reaches 50. It's quite exhausting."

Archer's eyed widened in surprise as Shran smirked at him. "Thanks for the advice."

"Your welcome pink-skin."

They both sat in silence again, dozing off in the heat of the geyser and rocks. Ghed ruffled his feathers a few times, but stayed quiet. At last Archer said,

"Feels like they're dry. We should get dressed, it'll be sunset soon."

"I suppose." Shran sounded like he was half asleep and too comfy to care. Archer grinned and reached over, poking the Andorian in the ribs. Shran yelped and sat up. "Evil pink-skin." he grumbled, rubbing his eyes as he stood up.

"Yup!" Archer smiled, buttoning up his shirt and then pulling on his jumpsuit. Shran pulled his shirt on over his head, squirming in it to make it sit right. When they were both fully-dressed they grabbed their bags and torches. "Ghed! Come on!" Archer called, figuring it was worth a shot.

"Cheep! Cheep!" Ghed came scurrying after them, running so fast he tripped and flew for a second before landing and rolling along the ground. "…Cheep." Poor Ghed sat on his fluffy butt and looked up at his daddies, dejected.

"Bad first day." said Shran, picking him up and setting him on his shoulder. Ghed nipped his ear with affection. Shran rolled his eyes. "Come on, let's get back."

* * *

Reviews are always appreciated!

Night's Darkness


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry this chapter took so long but… lots of stuff was happening and thus no time to write this fic.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Archer rolled around on the ground, trying to sleep, but finding that the dreamland eluded him like fast moving prey. At last he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep that night either thanks, once again to the cold. With a huff, he sat up.

"Come here pink-skin."

Archer jumped as he looked at Shran who was staring at him with bright eyes. Archer walked over to him. Shran pulled Archer down to lie beside him, pressed back to chest, and wrapped his arm around Archer's middle.

"What are you doing?"

"Keeping you from losing your fingers." Shran's breath tickled his neck and Archer shivered. Shran tightened his grip, mistaking it for cold. "Now maybe you'll stop making such a damn racket."

Archer smiled a little, "Thanks."

The two men lay like that for the rest of the night, Archer finally sleeping despite the cold because Shran was nice and warm.

In the morning they were slow to wake, tired from staying up two days straight and both days having been very long. As Archer opened his eyes he couldn't help but think how nice it would be to wake up like this every morning. Enterprise was often cold in the mornings to him, so having a pair of warm arms around him was definitely appealing.

Shran snuffled a little against his neck and Archer grinned. It was kind of cute. Never had he seen the day when he would deliberately put Shran and cute together, but here it was.

Turning around a little in the Andorians grip, Archer smirked to himself as he saw that Shran was fighting waking up. Apparently Shran was as comfy as him. Turning around so his nose was almost touching Shran's, Archer looked him over, before kissing him on the lips, carefully pushing Shran's lips apart so he could explore the blue mouth. Shran let out a small noise of surprise and then kissed him back, battling with Archer's tongue. As Archer pulled away he said,

"Good morning."

"Morning. I must say I've never woken up with a pink tongue in my mouth." Shran smirked.

"I've never had a blue one in mine." joked Archer, "At least, not since yesterday."

"Sounds to me like you want it again." Shran was grinning and he licked his lips a little.

"Cheep!"

Both men looked up to find Ghed glaring at them. He seemed to be saying, _"Stop grossing me out with tongue talk! Kiss already!"_

The two men obeyed their little chickling and kissed again, but this time Shran was a little more forceful, pushing Archer onto his back. Archer was surprised; he was used to being the more forceful in his relationships with men, but then again, he considered who he was kissing. It shouldn't have surprised him that Shran would be forward.

"Cap'n!"

"Ah!"

Shran had jumped in surprise at Trip's call and so had bitten Archer's lower lip rather hard. Archer touched his lip and found blood on his fingertips. Shran was smirking. Archer huffed as he called,

"Yeah Trip?"

"Just checking in on ya."

"Well, we're fine. How about you?"

"Well Malcolm's sneezing every few minutes, and Travis got bitten alive last night, but other than that we're fine."

"That's… good." Archer said, sharing a bewildered look with Shran. Shran then called for Tholos.

"Yessir! I'm here."

"Report lieutenant."

"We're doing fine. It's a little too warm for us but we're fine. Thon got stuck in a tree, but Keval managed to get him down… eventually." Shran huffed. Archer wasn't sure if he was annoyed about the fact that Thon had gotten stuck in the tree or that, apparently, he, Shran, was replaceable.

"Anything else?"

"No sir. We're just sitting on our asses waiting for the game to end."

"Cheep!"

"Sir?"

Shran and Archer stared wide eyed as Ghed hopped down from his little ledge where they'd left him, onto Shran's back and then hopped again onto the ground. Then he scurried towards the light, cheeping as loud as he could.

"Ah!" Shran scrambled to his feet and managed to catch Ghed, lifting him up and keeping him from jumping out of his hands.

"Sir? What's that noise?"

"That would be a lilac chickling."

"A what?" Both Trip and Tholos sounded very concerned for Shran's sanity.

"Looooooong story."

"I'm sure we'll enjoy hearing it back on the ship."

"Goodbye Tholos." There was a firm note in Shran's voice as Archer got to his feet.

"Yessir."

"Cap'n, you need anything?"

"No, I think we're fine. Just another day to go, right?"

"Yeah. We'll have you outta there by tomorrow night."

"Good."

"Cheep!" Ghed looked pleased and Shran shushed him. Ghed seemed to frown and Shran narrowed his eyes in a warning, daring Ghed to do what he was thinking. Ghed stuck his beak in the air and ruffled his feathers.

"Ghed, I swear to the spirits if you even consider defecating in my hand again I will squash you! Or better yet, I'll drop you in the water and see how long it takes you to loose your balance."

"Cheep!" Ghed scurried out of Shran's hands and dropped towards the ground. Archer was able to catch him before he hit the ground. "Cheep." Ghed's heart was visibly beating in his little chest.

"Shh, it's ok. Nasty Shran didn't mean it, did you Shran?"

Shran narrowed his eyes and ground out, "Not at all."

Ghed glared at him and Shran sighed, relaxing. "I'm sorry Ghed." Shran held his blue hand out and Ghed eyed it with one beady eye. "I didn't mean it really. I just don't like chicken crap in my hand."

Archer burst out laughing. Shran couldn't stop his own grin and soon the two of them were howling with laughter. Ghed started letting out little cheeps of amusement too, hopping around on Archer's hands. Archer set him down on the ground and he waddled around, his little downy butt swaying from side to side in a manner that would evoke a high pitched response from Hoshi.

"So what are we supposed to do today?"

"We could go swimming again." Archer waggled his eyebrows in such a ridiculous way that Shran burst out laughing again.

"I think that might be our best option of occupying our time. If anything, Ghed needs to learn to swim without us coming to rescue him."

"Agreed. Come on."

They grabbed their bags and Shran called for Ghed who came running over. Unfortunately the little chickling had yet to realise that he wasn't meant to run anywhere. He tripped and went tumbling over the ground with a shrill 'Cheep!' When he stopped, he stared up at his daddies and cheeped sadly.

"You'll get there. Don't worry." said Shran, scooping him up and putting him in his little carrier. Ghed ruffled his feathers and made a noise of disagreement. "Have you noticed that he actually seems to understand everything we say?"

"Yeah. Maybe he can. You never know. Maybe he is telepathic, so far as to be able to understand those he perceives as his parents."

"I suppose it's… very marginally possible."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"Well you have to admit it's a very 'out there' idea."

"That's a rotten pun."

"I know. Don't rub it in. I'm too tired to pull out my usual sarcasm."

"Hm, Shran without sarcasm, what a creepy thought."

"Almost as creepy as you without your annoying optimism. Too bad that can't happen."

"Hey! Just because you always think the worst-"

"I don't always think the worst but I don't always think 'Oh this huge ship with a million phase cannons looks real friendly, let's invite them to dinner!'"

"Hmph! Well at least we're polite enough to extend the offer. Unlike you!"

"If you consider that garbage you serve to be polite."

"You weren't complaining last time you ate chef's food."

"I was trying to be nice to you so you'd believe we meant to help you."

"Thanks."

Ghed let out a noise like a groan and tucked his head under his wing.

"What? We both know I came through in the end."

"True… after you lost the Xindi weapon."

"You know you'd make me regret saving your planet."

"You'd make me regret not just blowing up your ship in the Expanse."

"If you'd done that I'd have come back just to drive you insane."

"Can Andorians really do that?"

Shran stopped and stared at Archer, incredulous. "How the hell did you ever get to become captain of a Starship?"

"Luck of the draw I guess." Archer smirked. Shran grimaced. Ghed tucked his head tighter under his wing. "I miss Porthos."

"That mutt of yours?"

"Hey! Porthos is not a mutt!"

"Gral says he is."

"Gral's an ass."

"Oh, mind if I tell him that?"

"Go ahead. He'll take it as a compliment."

"Don't be so sure."

Ghed let out a depressed cheep as the arguments continued.

* * *

Archer grinned to himself as he watched Shran swim around. Ghed had decided he'd had enough of swimming on his own and was now perched on Shran's shoulder while the Andorian swam around the pool. Archer was relaxing in a corner, enjoying the feeling of the warm water.

Until he was dunked that is.

Coming up spluttering, Archer glared at Shran who pulled a nonplussed face and pointed at Ghed.

"He did it!" and then dropped the chickling into the water and swimming away. Ghed let out a shrill cheep as he struggled to get his balance before he sank and then made a smug noise when he achieved it. Archer meanwhile, had given chase, swimming after the Andorian. Shran dived and doubled back, dodging around Archer who grabbed at him, but missed.

"I'm gonna getcha Andorian!" he called, diving and grabbing Shran's foot, pulling him back. Shran kicked out but couldn't get free. Archer grinned as he began to tickle Shran's foot. Shran jerked and he pulled a very strange face as he swallowed a mouthful of water. Then he began to shake with laughter and Archer could hear the gurgling chuckles coming from a mass of bubbles. Archer was laughing himself and soon he had to let Shran go so he could breath.

Shran thrashed to the surface after him and coughed up water, letting out a rather loud burp, as one always does when they swallow so much water and air in a gulp. Archer laughed again and Shran charged at him, grabbing him about the waist and digging into his ribs with his blue fingers.

Archer yelped and jerked, trying to escape Shran's hands but he was having no luck. He reached out and grabbed onto Shran's shoulders. Without even thinking about it, he pulled Shran to him and kissed him. Shran kissed him back and stopped tickling him, instead he grabbed him about the shoulders, pulling Archer down to meet him.

When they finally pulled apart they stared at each other nonplussed. Then Shran dunked Archer again and the game repeated itself. Dunk, chase and kiss, dunk chase and kiss.

At last they were too tired to play again and so the kissing didn't stop. Archer soon had a marvellous hickey on his neck as Shran's lips wandered downwards. Shran's blue skin was dotted with navy spots as well soon enough. They dragged each other of the water, kissing each other with demanding urgency. Ghed swam to the opposite side of the pool and hid behind a rock.

* * *

When Archer woke up his back was freezing and his front was roasting, a curious sensation. His back was freezing because it was against the wall, and his front was roasting because Shran was pressed against it. The Andorian had one arm tucked under his head and the other held Archer's arm around his waist. A slight snuffle escaped him now and then, and he didn't stir at Archer's movements.

'_Guess I wore him out.' _thought Archer with a broad, stupid grin.

"Cheep!"

Archer looked up. Ghed was standing on a fat stalagmite, glaring down at him, or so it seemed. As Archer watched Ghed stamped his webbed foot and began to hop around on the top of the stalagmite, cheeping shrilly. The chickling was a very angry ball of lilac fluff.

The noise woke Shran up and he groaned as he looked for its source.

"What's the matter with him now?" he grumbled, propping himself up on one elbow.

"I've no idea. Maybe he's annoyed that we left him in the water."

"Well I don't think he would have had much fun if he'd come with us. We'd probably have squashed him without realising it." Shran gave Archer a wicked smirk. Archer blushed. Ghed left out an exasperated cheep. "Oh what? What do you want? You're a little attention seeker, that's what you are!" snapped Shran, narrowing his eyes at the chickling. Ghed crouched down so his legs disappeared under his fluff, drawing his head into the mass to so he really did look like a ball of fluff, with two beady eyes staring out on either side of a beak.

"Cheep." he said in a meek way.

"You can't get everything you want. You'll just have to learn to control yourself." Shran frowned then looked at Archer who was staring at him in a bemused and amused way. "I'm talking to a baby bird like it's a five year old Andorian. This is ridiculous." Shran stood up and walked over to where his uniform was. It was a little more difficult to find his underwear. Archer was sitting on them.

Once he was dressed, Shran walked back over to Ghed and said, more to Archer than the chickling, "Once we leave this planet, how will Ghed survive?"

"I never thought of that. I suppose he could come with me, Phlox would be glad to look after him."

"Hm… there's no place for a pet like Ghed on an Andorian warship, or on Andoria, he'd freeze."

"Yeah…" Archer looked up at Shran, feeling a little hurt that Shran was always planning their separation. The Andorian was pulling on his clothes and when he was done he dug out some food from his bag and sat beside Archer, offering him some. A little confused Archer took it and ate it, shivering a little now that he wasn't holding Shran.

"Cold?"

"A little."

"Then you should get dressed. Or swim. Or run around. Your choice." Shran shrugged, chewing on the bar.

"Yeah… dressed." Archer got to his feet and after locating all his clothing he got dressed. His brow was furrowed.

"Now I know that expression rarely leaves your face and you seem to have slight variations of it to represent different thoughts and emotions but what's wrong?"

Archer rolled his eyes and turned to Shran. Shran had Ghed in his hand and was feeding him, smiling a little. The angry words stuck in Archer's throat, along with the last part of the bar and he choked. Shran looked up in alarm and tossed him a water bottle.

"Thanks." Archer gasped, wiping his streaming eyes once he'd clear his windpipe.

"You're welcome." Shran smiled. Archer couldn't be angry at him now so he sat down and said nothing. They sat in companionable silence for a while, content to watch Ghed run around in circles and doing little dances to music only he could hear.

"We have a very weird chickling."

"Neither of us has ever known a chickling. Maybe this is normal for them. 'sides, it's cute."

Shran watched the way Ghed wiggled his fluffy little backside as he hopped and waddled around, cheeping a tune.

"True, but he's still weird. But since you're his adoptive father I suppose that shouldn't be surprising."

"Oh he so gets it from you."

"Oh please, I'm normal."

"Yeah, I find that hard to believe."

"Humph! I'm more normal than you'll ever be."

"I doubt it." smirked Archer, stretching his arms above his head. Shran narrowed his eyes and poked Archer in the ribs. Archer let out a yelp and glared at Shran, who smirked at him, daring him to retaliate. Archer grinned and attacked without mercy. He pinned Shran to the ground and tickled him until he was navy in the face and struggling to breath.

"Say uncle!"

"What?"

"Say uncle!"

"Why should I say that?"

"Just say it!"

"No!"

"Your loss." Archer managed to pin Shran's wrists with one hand, straddling his hips and tickled him without any restraint, running up and down his ribs and over his stomach. Shran was shaking with laughter and going indigo in the face.

"Alright! Alright! Uncle!"

"Victory is mine!" cheered Archer, letting Shran's arms go and throwing his own into the air in celebration.

"Oh really?" Shran grabbed Archer's undefended torso and dug his fingers in. Archer burst out laughing and Shran was able to reverse their positions.

"Say uncle!" jeered the Andorian as he tortured Archer.

"Never!" swore Archer, arching his back and struggling madly. He couldn't breath he was laughing so hard. Abruptly he managed to get his hands free and wrapped his arms around Shran, pulling him down to kiss him. Shran grunted in surprise but didn't fight him away, instead he fisted his hands into Archer's jumpsuit, pulling Archer closer to him.

Archer's hands were taking a trip south when,

"Cap'n?"

"Commander Shran?"

The two men broke apart, although Shran was still straddling Archer and they both looked at Trip and Tholos who were staring at them, looking very amused. Behind them, Travis, Malcolm and Thon and Kevel were standing with varying degrees of amusement and shock on their faces. Malcolm's mouth was hanging open and his eyes were bugging out.

Archer couldn't formulate a single thought as he stared at his crewmates. Shran still had a grip on him and hadn't said anything either.

"Cheep! Cheep, cheep, cheep!"

Ghed ran towards the newcomers with curiosity and Shran snapped,

"Ghed! Come back here!"

Ghed jumped and then returned to Shran and Archer, looking like he was sulking. Shran picked him up and said, "Ghed, these are our team-mates, team-mates, this is Ghed."

Archer had to admire the conversational tone the Andorian was using. He could have been talking about the weather.

"Cheep." Ghed looked from Shran to the new arrivals and then hopped a few times, his wings flapping. To Archer it seemed like he was saying

'_Hello team-mates, thanks very much for coming here and stopping my daddies from having sex in front of me and scarring me for life.'_

"We found a way out of the caves." said Trip, sounding a little dazed.

"So we guessed." said Shran. He was still on top of Archer. The rock was digging into Archer's back. Archer still couldn't think. "And you came looking for us to tell us. How kind." The Andorian got to his feet and offered Archer his free hand. Archer took it and was yanked to his feet. "Let's go." Shran grabbed his backpack and slung it over one shoulder. "Coming pink-skin?"

"Uh… yeah, sure." Archer grabbed his bag and followed Shran as the Andorian pushed past the others and took the lead. He leaned forward and whispered in Shran's ear, "How're we supposed to explain this?"

"Who said we have to?"

"Fair point I guess."

"Good. Now any idea which way I'm supposed to go?"

* * *

Lol hope you enjoyed this chapter, hopefully the next one will be sooner. Probably about two more since this is supposed to be a shortish fic.

Night's Darkness


	5. Chapter 5

Really, really sorry for the long wait folks! Lack of inspiration, exams, and then no internet access really makes updating fics hard.

Warning, this takes a sad turn towards the end.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Ghed watched the huge (to him) scanner move over him, while Phlox 'hummed' to himself as he took note of the readings. Archer and Shran were watching him carefully, in case Ghed got scared, but they were trying to act like they weren't since Trip and Tholos were both standing nearby, watching and hoping for them to go into parental mode.

At last, Phlox stopped scanning and nodded to himself.

"Well?" prodded Archer.

Phlox gave him that creepy grin of his and said, "I'm pleased to announce that you have a healthy baby bird, who appears to be male."

Trip snorted behind his hand and shook with repressed laughter. Tholos was biting his lip. Shran pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation, while Archer rolled his eyes heavenward. They would never live this down.

When they'd returned to the surface, Ghed had kicked up a racket when Shran had tried to leave him with Archer, and had made as much noise when Shran had taken him. This meant that there had been no other choice but to join the two groups together to appease the chickling. Ghed had been happy, but it had been embarrassing for Shran and Archer, because, apparently in the clingy stage, if they so much as attempted to leave to answer nature's call, Ghed would start cheeping like he was in agony until the missing father returned, and then he'd cheep with delight.

He'd scurried around, exploring his new world, but never farther than 10 feet from Shran or Archer, he'd even brought them wormlike creatures he found and dropped them in their hands. Shran and Archer had been unable to do anything but treat the chickling like they had before they'd been found, which included Shran yelling at him for misbehaving and Archer cooing over him or they would argue over his treatment, even debating (rather heatedly) if they were spoiling him.

Sufficed to say, the rest of the group had been very entertained, and it had been a small mercy that the game had been ended and they were able to return to their ships. Unfortunately, the same clingy issue applied and so Shran had gone with Archer to Enterprise, where they'd basically tried not to think about how this would be spread around their respective ships and militaries.

"Tholos have you found his species yet?" Shran asked.

"Yes- yes sir." Tholos was having trouble speaking because of all the laughter he was fighting. "Um… he's called a 'Trunphent.' They're an avian species native to the planet, the babies are hatched from an egg and are lilac for a year, before their down falls out to reveal their navy and white feathers. Their colouring is due to the fact that their nests are made in the purple and lilac trees on the continent we were on."

"If their nests are in trees, how'd he end up in the cave?"

"Well… his egg was probably knocked out of the tree by a predator, and went the ground collapsed it tumbled down with you."

"Tough eggshell."

"Indeed, the species was noted for having an eggshell that was as tough as steel on the outside, but when the chick is ready to hatch, it releases a chemical which eats the shell from the inside, which is more vulnerable."

"Anything else of note?"

"Depends… what do you want to know? Nursing habits?" Tholos burst out laughing and Trip wasn't able to resist his own laughter and the two of them staggered on their feet, clutching their stomachs as they laughed.

Archer closed his eyes in exasperation and Shran narrowed his eyes at Ghed who retracted his head into his fluff, apparently knowing that this amusement was his fault.

"Tholos, I swear, if you don't shut up I will have you scrubbing plasma conduits with a toothbrush for a YEAR!" snapped Shran. Tholos tried to regain his control but had little success for many moments.

"Trip, you too." said Archer, narrowing his eyes at the engineer. Trip covered his mouth, trying hard to stifle his laughter. "Doctor, can he survive on his own?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Could we find him a family to take him in?"

"No. The Trunphent species are rather firm about family structure. The chicks identify the first thing they see as their parents and the parents only identify the chicks it finds in it's nest that equal the number of eggs they laid or less. Never more."

"So… I guess that means he's not going back to the planet."

"It would appear so."

Shran groaned and rubbed his brow. "So… we have to decide where he'll stay."

"Might I recommend Enterprise Captain? It's obviously more suitable temperature wise and I'd say Dr. Phlox would be more qualified than our doctor." said Tholos, trying to sound serious.

"I think you're right Tholos. He'd be better off here." said Shran.

"Wait, why?"

"The _Zenar_ is a warship! It's not a safe place for a baby bird."

"Enterprise has had its fair share of scrapes too."

"Your other animals have survived well enough here."

"Maybe so… but Ghed won't like it."

"Well he'll get over it, I'm sure. He's just a bird." Shran didn't sound quite as convincing as he said this.

"Cheep!" snapped Ghed, glaring up at them. Shran and Archer looked down at him. "Cheep, cheep, cheeeeeeeeeep!" Ghed paced along the biobed, his wings tucked so far back it reminded them of a little man walking with his hands behind his back, very businesslike.

"I think that translates to, he's insulted and doesn't appreciate being debated like an object." said Archer, shaking his head.

"We're not! We're trying to decide what's best for him, since he wouldn't know. And it's best for him to remain here."

"Says you! What if I think it's better for him to be on the Zenar?"

"You'd be an idiot, although that's hardly surprising."

"Oh go ahead and sink to childish name calling, that's really gonna help the situation."

Trip watched as the two captains fought and turned to Tholos who was shaking with laughter. "Maybe we should call up some lawyers for them. Might be needed in this custody battle."

Tholos burst out laughing again, falling to his knees as he howled with laughter. Shran glared at him and grabbed him by the shoulder.

"We're going now. Ghed'll just have to get over it." and he dragged his guffawing officer away. Archer felt angry and chased after him, Ghed in hand and Phlox and Trip trying to keep up.

"You can't just abandon him!" Archer shouted.

"I'm not. I'm leaving him with you because he's better off with you. That's not abandoning him." said Shran, not breaking stride. He was still dragging Tholos along, and as he turned a corner Tholos tripped and lost his footing completely. Shran dragged him onward, not even noticing the way he was dragging Tholos like a dead body along the ground. Archer jogged to catch up with him and jumped over Tholos' legs to get in front of Shran, stopping him dead in his tracks.

Shran glared up at him. Archer glowered right back and held up Ghed so they were all eye to eye.

"Ghed feels abandoned. Don't you boy?"

"Cheep!" Ghed bobbed his head at them.

"So you can't say this is in his best interest." smirked Archer in triumph. Shran sighed and dropped Tholos. Tholos hit his head with a grunt of pain and saw stars doing the polka before his eyes.

"It was worth a try." Shran grunted, before walking back to sickbay, leaving Tholos on the ground. Trip helped his latest partner in crime to his feet with a grin.

"What's your bet?"

Tholos grinned.

* * *

In the end the decision had been made for them. Shran had been called away to handle some problem between two allies of Andoria and had to leave. Since the situation was volatile, Ghed had been left with Archer.

Unfortunately Ghed didn't seem to realise why his shorter daddy had left him, only that he had. Now in Archer's quarters Ghed was causing a ruckus and had even driven Porthos into the bathroom in an effort to escape the shrill noise.

To Archer it was beginning to sound like the chickling/Trunphent was saying, over and over, _"I want my daddy! I want my daddy! I want my daddy!"_

"Ghed! Please! You have to be quiet. I can't bring Shran back any quicker. He promised to come back when he was done, and I'm sure that won't take too long. Now be quiet." cried Archer feeling and sounding desperate.

Ghed stared up at him with a sad expression on his little face and he hopped into Archer's offered hand and nuzzled against his upturned thumb, letting out a sad little 'cheep'.

"I miss him too Ghed, don't worry." sighed Archer, surprised that he meant it. Half the time he wanted to knock the Andorian on his ass for being so smug and confident, but now… now he missed him. The fact that what they'd done in the cave was running around in his head wasn't helping.

Ghed looked up at Archer again and Archer lay on his bed, setting the chickling on his pillow, circled by his hand so he'd feel safer. Ghed hopped over and nipped Archer's nose before tucking his head under his little lilac wing and falling asleep. Porthos soon joined them and all three slept.

* * *

It had been three days. Three days since Shran had left and during those three days both Archer and Ghed had gotten more and more depressed. Ghed would idly peck at offered food with his beak, while Archer pushed his food around with his fork, neither eating much. T'Pol regarded both of them with bewilderment.

"Is there something wrong?"

Archer looked up and blinked at her. Then he straightened up and shook his head. "No… we just… never mind."

T'Pol's eyebrow arched, "You miss Shran, don't you?"

Archer flushed, "What makes you think that?"

"Trip informed me of walking in on you two being intimate. I would assume that that is the reason for your low mood."

Archer sighed, "Should have known Trip couldn't have kept it to himself. Ok, yes, we were… intimate. But I don't get why I miss him. Ghed misses him, but that's understandable."

"Do you believe Shran misses you?"

"He couldn't get off Enterprise fast enough." grumbled Archer, propping up his head with his hand.

"The matter was described as dire, it is likely that was the only reason he left so quickly."

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Shran does not seem the kind of person to just walk away from anything. I believe he will return as soon as he can. Perhaps you could use the time you have to decide how you feel for him."

"Feel for him?"

"Are you not confused over your feelings towards him?"

"No… ok, maybe a little… or a lot. I mean," Archer stood up and began to pace, "This is a guy who beat the living crap out of me when we first met."

"He then helped save both our lives from the Cordidians."

"Yeah… then he asked for my help in sorting out a two hundred year war between Vulcans and Andorians."

"Which would indicate he trusts you."

"Yeah, then he tried to violate that trust when he tried to steal the Xindi weapon."

"Did he not send us vital data about the weapon after? And come to your aid to stop the Xindi weapon afterwards?"

"Yeah… yeah he did come through for me… every time since we met… he's come through for me."

"Does that not tell you something about how he feels for you?"

"What? You think he's been in love with me since we met?" Archer scoffed at the idea.

"Doubtful. But it does show he respects you… perhaps even cares a great deal for you."

Archer sighed and looked at Ghed, who was sitting in the middle of his plate, looking very depressed. Reaching out, Archer petted the top of Ghed's head.

"I'm sure he'll be back Ghed, don't worry. He'll miss you."

"Cheep." Ghed looked up at Archer with a very sad look on his face.

"Not hungry buddy?"

"Cheep." Ghed nudged one of the pieces of food on the plate with his beak and then withdrew his head into his body, surrounding his face with even more fluff. His wings lifted up and covered his eyes, leaving a very forlorn looking ball of lilac fluff. Archer sighed and picked him up, slipping him into his breast pocket, before going to the bridge to do some work.

Once on the bridge, Archer set Ghed down on the ground, but the chickling just sat there, showing no interest in his new environment. Hoshi glanced and him and cooed,

"Oh, sir, he's adorable! Come here little guy."

"Hoshi."

"Yes sir?"

"Don't, he's not in the mood."

"Oh… sorry sir." Hoshi looked bewildered as she recoiled and went back to her consol, but not before sharing a look with Travis and Malcolm. Archer mentally swore. Now his senior staff thought he was loosing his mind!

* * *

Five days since Shran had left and still no word. Archer was beginning to think the Andorian had been lying and done a runner. But he had bigger issues now. Ghed was sickening, and had to go to sickbay to be tended to. According to Phlox Ghed was pining for Shran and wouldn't get better until Shran came back. Phlox's prognosis was that if Shran didn't get back within three days, Ghed would die.

Archer had been trying to get a hold of Shran, but the Guard was being maddeningly unhelpful and wouldn't allow it, while Porthos had been keeping his 'baby brother' company in sickbay. By this time, everyone was getting worried, and not just about Ghed. Archer seemed to be suffering as well, and he was, because, crazy as it was, he missed the goddamn loveable Andorian. How Shran had managed to burrow in so deep under Archer's guard, he would never, ever know!

Archer had given up on the Guard, and went to see how Ghed was doing. The poor chickling was being held in a containment unit to monitor his vitals better and, worst of all, didn't seem to care. He just sat in the nest made of one of Archer's shirts (the scent would help soothe him), either asleep or staring into space.

Porthos looked up and whimpered to Archer from where he lay by the containment unit. Archer crouched down beside him and scratched behind the beagle's ears.

"Hey boy. You being a good big brother and keeping an eye on Ghed?"

"Woof!" Porthos pushed his nose against the plastic of the box, as if he yearned to be inside it with Ghed. Archer straightened up,

"How's he doing Doc?"

"Not good." sighed Phlox, "Have you had any luck in contacting Shran?"

"No. According to the Guard, he's been out of communications since he reached the meeting place."

"Well… we must hope as long as we can. Shran does seem to have a knack for surprising us."

"That's what I keep telling myself."

Archer went and crouched down by the containment unit, pressing his hand against the plastic. "Hey Ghed… listen, I don't want you to worry. Shran cares about you a lot, and it's only something bad that's keeping him from coming back. He'll be back soon, so just hang on as long as you can. Just hang on."

"Cheeeeeeeep." sighed Ghed, blinking and then tucking his head under his wing. Archer lowered his head in despair.

'

* * *

Will Shran make it back in time? Why's he taking so long? Find out soon! Same bird-time, same bird-site! (giggles)

Night's Darkness


	6. Chapter 6

Ok! Here's the final chapter of Breaking the Boundaries, Thanks for reading it and reviewing.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Six days. Six days since Shran had left. Ghed was fading fast and Archer was getting frantic. He'd never felt this sort of helpless before.

"He can't die! He's just a baby." Archer said, pacing in his quarters in front of a sympathetic Trip. Trip had become very fond of Ghed too, and ached for his friend. This was horrid.

"There's still time, maybe Shran'll show up at the last minute. You know him, he has a flair for the dramatics."

"Yeah… maybe… but still… what if he's run into serious trouble and that's why he can't get back?"

"You think he really ran into trouble?"

"He runs into it almost as much as we do!"

"_Phlox to Captain Archer."_

"Go ahead doc."

"_You'd better get down here, I'm afraid we may be out of time."_

"No!" Archer bolted down to sickbay. Ghed lay on his side, his little breast rising and falling with great effort. "Ghed! Ghed, c'mon! You have to hold on, just a little bit longer."

Ghed stared at him with bleary eyes. Archer's fist clenched tight.

"Ghed, please."

"_Bridge to Captain Archer."_

"He's a little busy right now T'Pol, what is it?"

"_A vessel just dropped out of warp. It's Shran."_

Archer's head snapped up and Ghed seemed to lift his head too.

"Get him to sickbay at once!" ordered Phlox.

"_Acknowledged."_

"Talk about cutting it fine." saidTrip, looking relieved.

"We're not out of the woods yet Commander." said Phlox, "Not by a long shot."

Two minutes later and Shran came running into sickbay.

"Where the hell have you been?" demanded Archer. Shran glared at him.

"Oh, just been having fun playing hostage games! Out of my way pink-skin!" Shran shoved Archer out of the way and crouched down by the containment unit. The Andorian was bruised, like he'd taken a beating or two, and looked exhausted, and Archer felt all his anger leave him. Shran pressed his hands to the plastic.

"Ghed, Ghed look at me. C'mon Ghed, get up. Now!" he ordered, sounding choked. Ghed lifted his head and looked at Shran, blinking a little. "Ghed, I'm sorry it took me so long to get back, but don't you dare die on us now. _Get up!_"

Ghed shifted and then wiggled where he lay. Shran's antennas were quivering as he stared hard at the weak chickling. Archer reached out and gripped onto Shran's arm. Then Ghed closed his eyes and sat up like a shot. He shook his little head and looked up at his daddies. Then he drew in a deep breath and let out a very loud,

"CHEEP!"

* * *

Ghed was waddling around on Archer's bed, while Shran sat on the edge watching him. Archer watched the both of them, smiling to himself, as he scratched Porthos' ears.

"Did you manage to settle the dispute?"

"Yes, after getting kidnapped and beaten for a day or so. That's why I was late. Your bad luck has rubbed off on me." Shran threw Archer a withering look. Archer chuckled.

"I'm glad you're ok."

"Meh, I can handle it. I'm just glad I got out in time to make it back for Ghed."

"He certainly looks better." said Archer, admiring the way Ghed's feather's were so fluffy and soft looking, a sure sign of good health. Shran smiled, nodding.

"He does."

They lapsed into silence, watching Ghed waddle around, then tire and return to Shran's lap, where he fell asleep, head tucked under his wing. At length Archer spoke, feeling nervous,

"I… missed you while you were gone."

"Oh?" Shran's antennas quirked forward.

"Yeah, I was worried you'd done a runner."

"I told you I'd be back."

"Yeah… I still worried."

"Sentimental fool." Shran smiled

"That would be me, yes."

"So… why'd you miss me?"

"I don't know. I guess I had gotten used to having you around."

"We were stuck together for two days. You make it sound like months."

"Does it matter? I still feel that way." Archer stood up, Porthos in his arms and walked over to Shran, sitting beside him. "Look… I don't know what what happened in the cave meant to you but it did mean something to me."

"Oh?" Shran smirked. Archer felt irritated.

"Yeah, actually, it did!"

"All right, calm down. I'm just teasing you pink-skin."

"Well… don't. Not right now."

"Oh fine." Shran rolled his eyes.

"Would you just let me get this out?"

"Are you about to declare your undying love for me?"

"What? No! Well… erm… oh goddamnit!" Archer shook his head, flustered. "I'm not in love with you Shran."

"But?"

"But… I do… like you."

"You sound like an adolescent."

"Shran!"

"Well what else do I say to such a silly thing? You can like lots of things. Unless you give me something more solid I'm just going to make fun of you."

"Ok, I like you a lot… maybe even grow to love you. There. I said it. Now you can make fun of me." Archer glared out the window.

"Why would I make fun of you for that?" Shran smirked. Archer reached out and grabbed the Andorian by the front of his uniform, lifting him right off the bed and bringing them nose to nose.

"You're out to drive me insane, aren't you?"

"Well… it's definitely entertaining." Shran was grinning.

Archer growled and released Shran. The Andorian flopped back onto the bed. "Fine! Now that I've made a complete fool of myself you can go."

"Pink-skin you're as moody as a targ."

"Whatever, just get off my ship."

"And let Ghed get sick again? No. I'm staying right here." Shran swung his legs up and rested them on the bed.

"Not in my bed!" snapped Archer, feeling very annoyed.

"Oh yes in your bed. I'm not moving."

"I'll make you!"

"Try and I'll give you a reason to be angry."

"As if the current one isn't enough."

"It isn't. You're just annoyed that I didn't tell you how I felt."

"Then tell me oh wise one!"

"I could probably grow to love you too you stupid pink-skin."

"That's- what?" Archer's eyes bugged out. Shran rolled his.

"I said I could probably fall in love with you too."

"Did you need to insult me when you said that the first time?"

Shran smirked, "Would you expect any less of me?"

"Oh goddamnit!" Archer let Porthos go and the beagle scurried away into the bathroom like the four horsemen of the apocalypse were after him. Archer reached out again and this time he pulled Shran over and kissed him hard. A laugh bubbled up in Shran's throat as he kissed back. Archer bit him in irritation. Shran just bit him harder.

Archer forced Shran back, having a lot of difficulty doing so since Shran was putting up a token struggle, and climbed on top of him.

"CHEEEEEEEEEP!"

Archer leapt away and Shran burst out laughing. Ghed glared up at his pink-skin daddy who'd just tried to squish him.

"Oops. Sorry Ghed."

"Cheep! Cheep, cheep, CHEEP!" Ghed shook his head hard and Shran howled with laughter.

"That's you told pink-skin."

"Oh shut up Shran!"

"Never!" Shran rolled around on the bed, laughing so hard he had tears rolling down his cheeks. Ghed looked at his blue-skin daddy and shook his head sadly, as if he didn't give himself a prayer. Archer didn't either as he picked Ghed up and left him in the bathroom with Porthos.

"Now stay the both of you." he ordered. Ghed ruffled his feathers, as if to say he was above Archer's orders. Archer shut the door, feeling a headache coming on.

"How long do chicklings live?"

"About seven years." said Shran, still shaking with laughter.

"Seven years… how long until he's an adult?"

"About two years."

"How are we supposed to keep you here for two years?"

Shran smirked, as if he'd been expecting that question, "Well… it's not as if the Zenar is my ship. I just got a loan of it for the games and the negotiations. I don't have a ship, or a proper assignment. I could always recommend to my government, in the interest of an alliance between our people, that I be given a place here on Enterprise in an advisory capacity. Something tells me you could use one."

Archer narrowed his eyes and felt the urge to pin the Andorian down and tickle him until he begged for mercy. Shran smirked and kicked off his boots, looking right at home on Archer's bed as he leaned back on his hands.

"Come on pink-skin, admit it. You want me to stay. You want to beg me but at the moment your pride won't allow it."

"I'll admit no such thing."

"Hm… pity. Because until you do… I won't say a thing to my government."

"If you don't stay, Ghed will get sick."

"Maybe… so say you want me to stay."

Archer closed his eyes, mentally changing tickle to outright torture. At last he said,

"I want you to stay. I want you to stay here with me and Ghed."

Shran smiled, "I would have anyway for the record."

Archer sighed and then felt himself smile, "I know you would." And he did. He knew Shran wouldn't put Ghed at risk over something so trivial. "So… when will you contact your government?"

"In the morning. Right now…" Shran stood up and walked over to Archer so he was nose to nose with him. "I've got other things in mind."

Archer barely had a chance to react as the strong, if short, Andorian grabbed him and threw him onto his bed. Shran stood at the edge of the bed regarding him with a big smirk. "I hope your bulkheads are well soundproofed."

"I'm sure they'll do."

"We'll see, won't we."

* * *

Ghed ruffled his feathers, annoyed that he'd been dumped in the bathroom with the much bigger animal called Porthos.

'_Why would they stick me in here? I want to be with them.'_ he asked, sounding whiny.

'_Trust me pup,'_ said Porthos in a wise voice, _'You don't right now.'_

Ghed looked up at his big (in every sense of the word) brother, horrified. _'They're not!'_

There was a funny noise from the next room. Porthos sighed and rested his head on his front paws.

'_They are. C'mere pup, and sit with me. It's gonna be a looooooong night.'_

'_Yuk!'_

**The End.**


End file.
